The invention relates to a counterweight compensation assembly for an X-ray examination apparatus, comprising a patient support location tiltable about a horizontal axis of tilt, a sighting device displaceable along the length of the patient support, and a carrier column for the X-ray tube which is pivotably mounted about an additional horizontal axis on a pillow block displaceable along the length of the patient support.
In X-ray technology, the compensation of the weight of an apparatus part, whch must be adjusted in its height in accordance with operation, via a counterweight is variously known. This counterweight is then displaceable in a guide path which is aligned parallel to the guide path of the apparatus part which is to be compensated. The countereweight and the apparatus part which is to be compensated are interconnected in such a fashion that they move in precisely opposite directions. In this manner, the weight of the apparatus part to be adjusted is precisely compensated in every tilt position of the X-ray examination apparatus.
Accordingly, in the case of X-ray examination apparatus manifesting a plurality of mutually adjustable apparatus parts, an equal number of counterweight compensation devices are required, independently of one another, each of which is associated with one apparatus part, respectively. The disadvantage connected herewith is that the overall weight of the X-ray examination apparatus is significantly enlarged by the plurality of counterweights which, in the case of a two-dimensional displaceability of the apparatus part, must be compensated again in turn. Due to the required carrying capacity of the floors, this again restricts the use of such apparatus to buildings with floors having a corresponding bearing capacity.